19daysfandomcom-20200215-history
He Tian
Description & plot He Tian 贺天 (Huh Tyɛn) is a tall, sinister boy who goes to the same middle school as Mo Guan Shan, Jian Yi, and Zhan Zheng Xi. He has steely grey eyes, black hair, and tan-ish skin. He is known to have handsome features, and is very popular with the girls at his school even though he spends most of his time secluded and by himself. Unlike Jian Yi, who seemingly has Single Target Sexuality, He Tian has his eye on two guys at once. He gets his jollies making them feel uncomfortable & provoking them into anger through pranks, threats, or sexual inuendo. Also unlike Jian Yi, his pursuits seem more sexual than romantic. His initially chased Jian Yi, but took an interest in Guan Shan shortly after. He annoys both of them on purpose but is more gentle around Jian Yi, & they start to bond on friendly terms. Because he has a readily available rebound love interest, he easily becomes just friends with Jian Yi when he feels that he can no longer get any further with him due to Zheng Xi. His relationship with Guan Shan is rather abusive & sexually aggressive; a mix of violent bullying, threats of violence, coersion, sexual harassment, mollestation, stalking, & showing up at his house uninvited. He forces Guan Shan to cook for him on several occasions, & once pinned him half naked to a bed & forced an earring onto him. When talking to Guan Shan, he usually has him pinned up against a wall or is holding his shirt so he can't run away. But he is not completely cruel to Guan Shan. He beat the crap out of She Li & his gang for framing Guan Shan for a rape, & he does pay Guan Shan for his cooking instead of forcing him to cook for free. Trivia * He has no skills when it comes on to cooking. * He lives alone. * His apartment is very minimalistically decorated. * He is not above punching his friends. * Neither of his love interests have full eyebrows. * He smokes. * Toughest guy in school. Even beat up school gang boss She Li. * Is rather shameless in public with no concern of others' opinions of him. * His first unofficial appearence is chapter 60 as the faceless guy who touches Jian Yi's hair. He shows up in the following chapter where his hair style can be seen more clearly, & he is once again touching Jian Yi's hair. When he shows up officially in 102, he touches Jian Yi's hair again. * He Tian is no longer with his friend from chapters 60 & 61 when he starts hitting on Jian Yi, So No Name could have been an ex boyfriend. When he decides he can't win Jian Yi, he already has a rebound love interest picked out. This could imply that He Tian always has a backup plan, & falls in & out of love quickly, or he is just more motivated by sex than bonding in relationships. * His brother works for one of Jian Yi's parents. Which one is vague. * He is his surname, Tian is his given name. * His name hanzi translates to "heaven," "sky," "suddenly," "his days," "shark heaven," or "congratulations," depending on whether you have Chinese, Korean, or Japanese set in Google Translate. * His name is ??? Ten in Japanese & Hu Cheon in Korean. (Seriously cannot find furigana pronunciation for his surname hanzi). * Romaji pronunciation: Can be "Fu Ti'en" or "Hu Chyen." The Hu sound is like a sharp jab to the gut with a u in Fun. The a in Tian is & the a in Air. * Hear his name pronounced: https://translate.google.com/#zh-CN/en/%E8%B4%BA%E5%A4%A9 Category:Characters